1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for providing a data application based on a reproduction apparatus of a disk media, and more particularly to a method for providing a data application based on a reproduction apparatus of a disk media wherein a scene resource data corresponding to each scene of a data application based on a base data application of the disk media or the reproduction apparatus to execute the data application on a scene-by-scene basis, thereby minimizing a time required for the execution of the data application and a limit of a size of the data application, and providing the data application personalized based on a device information or a user information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an optical disk is a mass storage media having an information stored therein wherein an information of a voice or an image converted to a digital code is read by recognizing an intensity of a reflected beam of a radiated laser beam thereon. A conventional optical disk comprises a compact disk (CD), a digital versatile disk (DVD) and a laser disk (LD).
However, as a High Definition (HD) broadcast gets popular, a development of a specification of an optical disk storage media of a next generation is in progress because the conventional storage media is not capable of storing a large amount of data.
The specification of the optical disk storage media of the next generation such as a HD-DVD specification and a Blu-ray disk specification has been proposed.
A HD-DVD employs a disk structure of the DVD to maintain a compatibility to the DVD while providing a density higher than that of the DVD. The HD-DVD has a capacity of 15 GB for a single layer disk and 30 GB for a dual layer disk based on a blue laser beam having a wavelength of 405 nm instead of a red laser beam having a wavelength of 650 nm.
While a Blu-ray disk uses the blue laser beam having the wavelength of 405 nm similar to the HD-DVD, the Blu-ray disk has a larger capacity of 25 GB for the single layer disk and 50 GB for the dual layer disk. In addition, when a quad-layer or an octa-layer is applied, the capacity may be increased to 100 GB and up to 200 GB.
As a result, as the HD-DVD or the Blu-ray disk compliant to the specification of the optical disk storage media of the next generation becomes popular, it may be expected that a user may enjoy a high definition video easily and a recording the large amount of data may be possible.
A development of an HDi (High Definition interactive) specification or a BD-J specification is in progress to provide a data application in a reproduction apparatus for playing back a data stored in the optical disk media such as the conventional CD, DVD and LD as well as the HD-DVD and the Blu-ray disk. The HDi is a standard specification for a data application service and advanced user menu function supported by the HD-DVD, and the BD-J is the standard specification for the data application service supported by the HD-DVD. The reproduction apparatus uses an interactive service specification for the optical disk media to embody and provide the data application.
However, providing the data application based on the reproduction apparatus has following problems.
A first problem is a limitation due to a limited resource of the reproduction apparatus.
Although a performance of the reproduction apparatus is improving, a size of the data application that may be processed in the reproduction apparatus is limited. That is, when the size of the data application is too large, the data application cannot be provided due to the limitation of processing resources such as a memory or a CPU.
In addition, when the HDi specification or the BD-J specification is employed, the reproduction apparatus may receive and provide the data application through a network connection to an external data application storage.
However, a bandwidth that may be allocated for a transmission and a reception of the data application is also limited. Therefore, in order for the user of the reproduction apparatus to receive the data application, a screen configuration or an image configuration should be limited when configuring the data application such that the data application may be received within the bandwidth. As a result, a versatile configuration cannot be employed, and a personalized data application cannot be provided.
Moreover, when the size of the data application is large, a long time is required from selecting the data application that is wanted by the user to providing the data application to the user. That is, because the data application is loaded and processed in the reproduction apparatus, a loading time and a processing time is long for the data application of the large size.